The Looking Glass
by MischievousRose
Summary: "To enter the world within the looking glass is to go through a world of evil and unreality." A story defining "star-crossed lovers" in another level. Jelsa.


_**THE LOOKING GLASS**_

**Hi everyone~**

**Ok, so I have a minor request I want to ask of you before you guys read, it isn't much, I mean, all I ask is for you to please read the writer's note at the end of this chapter. Please? It will mean a lot to me. ^^ Thanks in advance!**

**Disclaimer: I waive all rights in claiming both Frozen and RoTG as mine. If it were, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'll be making movie-scripts for my OTPs.**

* * *

><p><em>~May the fortress be with you~<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Mirrors had long been believed to contain men's evil, entrapping it within the thin space between the looking glass and it's frame, and were often depicted as the gate between two parallel universe—one of good and the other of evil. The good, obviously, belonging in this side of the mirror where real people with real personalities dwell while the other side held our counterparts, an imitation of us, holding our inner demons, our vanity, our greed—_our most loathsome self_.

The other side of the mirror, we believed, was a horrid, wretched place teeming with evil and nothing but the foulest and ugliest of all creatures, thus, to break a mirror is to let evil escape.

Queen Elsa hoped that was the case.

But no, fate had to be so cruel because it just had to be like that—_a myth._

It would have been better if it was true, and then she wouldn't have to feel so torn inside.

She wouldn't have known him. She wouldn't have fallen in love with Jack Frost.

But how could she not when he was anything but evil?

How could she call him vile and horrid when he was sweet and kind and charming and playful?

How could she call him ugly and wretched when that smooth alabaster skin of his shone so alluringly in a soft glow akin to that of the moon's, when his bluish lips would form that deceptive smirk and when his eyes, as blue and as clear as aquamarine quartz, would sparkle so brilliantly with that childish glint?

How could she call him a curse when he brought her good luck?

How is he a nightmare when his sultry baritone voice would lull her into pleasant sleep?

And how could she ever call him a fiend when he became her only friend?

Then again, perhaps she was going crazy; perhaps she had long gone mad from her loneliness, perhaps she's finally fed up with feeling so alone and isolated, her imagination started making things up.

But that wasn't the case, she knows so for she had slapped herself countless of times just to secure herself that her sanity still exists, and now she's utterly wretched.

Somewhere out there, Jack Frost exists, but time was a fickle thing, for she belonged in the past and he in the future.

What could she do to be together with him?

Oh how she wished the myths were true, then she would've just broken her mirror and the two of them could be together.

* * *

><p><em>~May the fortress be with you~<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Nook:<strong>_

**Okay…so uh…here goes nothing.**

**This short story was written for and dedicated to a very dear friend of mine; **_**Karen-nee**_**, but you probably know her as **_**windstruck07**_**, the writer of **_**Child of the Winter Solstice**_** and **_**Totentanz**_**. She's awesome, isn't she? Well, I'm proud to say that she's my virtual older sister, a family not related by blood, my sister from another place and another set of parents…and she means a lot to me in a purely platonic way. She's helped me a lot too by providing me good counsel and sharing to me her wisdom. She was the one that persuaded me to come back here and share my stories again even though I was extremely hesitant because I had a run-in with a rather arrogant reader from another site, brashly professing her irritation at the flow of my story while being annoyingly ignorant of the notes I left in every chapter, detailing to them and explaining to them why it was like that. To cut it short, I was hurt,**_** badly**_** and I started developing a fear of sharing what I wrote (and I started hating ignorant readers too, but I'm **_**nearly**_** over that now), I didn't know how Karen-nee did it, but I was finally persuaded, leading me to publish **_**Moonlit Night**_** months before. **

**That was the first step.**

**And so, as a sign of my heartfelt gratitude, I decided to make a Jelsa fiction based on Karen-nee's type of genres and themes but I don't know if I'm getting it right though, nevertheless, I hope she'll like this.**

**To Karen-nee, thanks a lot for being here for me and everything. Please see through my progress and help me improve myself more as both a person and a writer.**

**Thank you to the Fortress too. You guys are the best!**

**And also, thank you for the readers who dropped by here and gave this the time of their day. Thanks again. ^^  
><strong>

**Reviews aren't really a must, but they're a good source of motivation. Karen-nee, I hope you'll help me improve this time around too. **

**Rose**


End file.
